


These Streets 街頭巡警

by carolchang829



Series: These Streets 'verse 街頭風雲 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Sex, Beefy Bucky, Cop Steve, Humor, M/M, Police officer Steve, Sexual Tension, Swearing, 冬盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 看紐約警察Steve Rogers如何應付執勤時遇到的一切，以及他與管轄區域內毫不友善的居民們如何打交道，包括Bucky Barnes - 那個擁有令人垂涎的粗獷肌肉與夢幻般藍眼睛的傢伙。





	These Streets 街頭巡警

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nejinee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejinee/gifts).
  * A translation of [These streets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591487) by [Nejinee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejinee/pseuds/Nejinee). 



> 這是系列文（系列中文名就是街頭風雲啦！然後別稱：巡警找麻煩～～cc）  
> 目前原作寫到第六部，可以分開閱讀並不影響，原則上我都會翻。  
> 文裡串場的角色眾多，其中大部分是漫威的人物，除了我們熟知的復仇者，還有少年復仇者、捍衛者聯盟中的角色，我會儘量註記以便大家閱讀。

 

 

警車捲起一陣沙塵然後慢慢靠近路旁。

“所以我們還要再這樣做？”Sam問，臉孔轉向駕駛座。

Steve把車駛進停車格裡，對他的搭檔笑了笑。

“每個月。你會習慣的，”他說。引擎停了下來。

“老兄，”Sam嘆氣，一面解開安全帶。“他們就是學不會嗎？”

Steve開門下車。確認他的無線電收訊無礙，然後砰地一聲關上車門。他倚在巡邏車的車頂上，看著Sam戴上他的太陽鏡。

“很難，Sam。你得記住，這個社區向來都很難搞。”

Sam明顯在墨鏡後面大翻白眼，不過，Steve不介意。

他們並肩兩個走在街上。這是迄今為止最暖的一天，感覺他們身上的制服有點穿太多。

“嗨，Steve，”一對坐在前門門廊抽菸的中年婦女對他打招呼。

“Anthony女士，Richards女士，”Steve在經過她們時點頭致意。

幾個孩子推推嚷嚷地跳過Hayes家髒兮兮草坪上的灑水器，衝進陽光底下。

Sam哼了一聲。

“哦！你是為Ferris家那些該死的臭小鬼而來的嗎？”

Whitaker太太從自己破舊的門廊裡向他們吆喝。

“成天到晚在那邊鬼叫還有那些吵死人的音樂！真是一群屎！”

“不是今天，”Steve在他們經過時大聲回應。

“不過假如妳需要的話可以打電話進來，”Steve繼續向前走並對騎在三輪車上的小Angie微笑。

“我們到啦！六百九十四號，”Sam嘆了口氣。

“先生們，”一道熟悉的嗓音。兩個男人同時抬頭往老Fury家的前陽台看去。

“Natasha，”Steve瞇著眼睛逆光看著她。

在這一帶惡名昭彰的紅髮女斜靠在她敞開的前門，她身旁的紗門破損勾紗，裂得不成樣。

“來這裡有什麼特別目的嗎，男孩們？”

Natasha Romanov問道，即使她的姿態很放鬆，眼神卻很犀利。她穿著佈滿破洞的牛仔短褲，露出她曲線窈窕的美腿，灰色的無袖背心也完全遮掩不住那呼之欲出的身材。

“我們收到傳召Clint的無線電，”Steve低聲說，往前走了幾步。“介意我們檢查一下他嗎？假釋官說他從來沒有出現過。”

Natasha翻了翻眼球，轉過身去。

“Barton！”她朝房子裡面大喊。

“幹嘛？”裏頭傳來一聲有氣無力的回應。

“你是不是又錯過你的假釋報到？你知道每次你沒去丹尼都會很緊張！”

一陣東西被砸碎的噪音讓Steve和Sam彼此對視一眼，“介意我們進去嗎？”Sam問。

Natasha轉身望著他。

“你們留在這裡，不能信任警察進來我家。尤其是上次天殺的突擊搜查之後，想都別想。”

Steve在她進屋去找她的蠢男友時咬了咬下唇。

“老兄，她緊的像小鼓一樣，”Sam深呼吸吐氣。

“嘿，別那樣說，”Steve警告。

Sam拿下太陽眼鏡。“我的意思是說，她簡直一點破綻都沒有，絲毫不讓。”

“一點也沒錯，”Steve說，往後跳了幾步張望著街道。“這個區域裡最聰明的人，沒人比她更了解法律。”

“學的？”Sam問。

“經驗，”Steve低聲說。

他目送 **Murdock*** 穿越馬路，去照料自家長滿奇形怪狀植物的詭異菜園。這塊園地讓這傢伙保持忙碌 - 至少到目前為止。他因為搞了一間Steve看過最誇張的大麻溫室而被逮補。他能繼續在外面自由活動的唯一原因只是法官可憐他雙眼失明。這傢伙如意算盤打得可響，非常聰明。

***Matt Murdock 就是夜魔俠啦！（我記得他原本是律師來著怎麼變成種大麻這個...^^:）**

  
“老兄，這整個地區完全是個傑作，直得大書特書。”Sam評價。

Steve瞪著對街一間前門歪斜，外牆油漆龜裂剝落的房子。然而沒有任何事發生。

Steve咬著他的下唇。

“好啦，好啦，這不是來了。”Clint Barton的聲音在身後響起。“耶穌基督，女人。”

Steve半轉過身，眼睛仍然黏在對街那棟老房子，最後他終於把注意力放回眼前這個滿嘴胡話的佼佼者，他是布魯克林最名符其實舌燦蓮花的傢伙，他擁有Steve看過最長串的犯罪紀錄。

“所以，你知道，”Clint Barton出現在門口。“一切得從 **K-Mark*** 商場開始說起...”  
   
***K-Mark：美國標誌性的連鎖零售商店。**

 

 

 

  
   
“噢別這樣，拜託，”被Steve用手銬銬起來時嫌疑犯哀嚎起來，“警官！事情不是你看到的那個樣子的。”

Steve把他拉起來站好，打開後車門。現在時間已經很晚了，過了午夜之後， **Lowe’s*** 家飾商場的停車場幾乎空曠一片。

***Lowe’s：美國第二大居家裝飾用品連鎖店**

  
“當真，Lang？”Sam說，一邊記著筆記。“你知道規矩的。”

“可我什麼都還沒做！”Scott Lang喘著粗氣爭辯。

Steve把他轉過身，壓在巡邏警車旁。“容我提醒，你戴著面具跟一大袋工具卡在窗戶上，Scott。”

被壓在車旁的傢伙開始胡扯。“真該死，Rogers警官，你的眼睛實在是太漂亮了。”

Steve翻了翻那對漂亮的眼睛，壓下Lang的頭把他塞進後座。

“抬頭，”Sam喃喃地說，關上他一直靠著的車門。

Steve轉身，雙手放到腰間。

一群眼熟的青少年在停車場昏暗的燈光下緩步溜躂。

“嘿，Cap！”一個熟悉的聲音喊道。

Steve注視他們，微笑回應。“嘿，America，”他說，看著那一群少年慢慢靠近。“對你們來說這個時間還在外頭似乎有點晚喔？”

那個滿頭捲髮、踩著運動鞋的高大女孩露齒一笑。“我們一直在工作。剛在工藝品店找到新的活計。”

“真的嗎？”Steve挑眉問道。

“嘿，我們來自貧民窟不代表我們不工作，”Kate Bishop嘟唸，“我在Nostrand的高級藥店打工。

“那個地方一點也不高級，”Billy Kaplan嘲笑。

Steve審視著孩子們，認真打量他們手上提的物品時知道他應該問點正經的問題。

“你手裡提著什麼？”他用下巴朝那沈重的塑膠袋示意。

Teddy Altman手裡大包小包。這個身材高壯的男孩只顧著臉紅害羞，並不吭聲，喔這孩子。

“哦，我們得到一個很棒的活。老Barnes的地方，我們正在幫忙油漆，”America代他回覆。

“你的意思是你幹得最好的活不是在牆上塗鴉？”Sam低聲揶揄。

America朝他吐吐舌。“嘿，我們才不那樣做。那是北邊那些他媽的笨蛋們。Barnes先生自己說我們可以幫他，他很感激的。”

Steve下意識舔唇。“他是這樣，不是嗎？你們大家願意去幫忙真的很好。”

America聳聳肩。“這就是我們，混亂城市中的貧困小青年。我們把光帶到世界最黑暗的每一處。”

“他的油漆工也做得很好，”Kate插嘴。

“啊，”Sam點了點頭，笑了起來。“他當然是。”

“嘿，我們得走了，”Teddy倚著，低聲說。“這些罐子重的要命。”

“噓！”America發出噓聲，把他推到一旁，然後轉回Sam和Steve面前。

“祝你們有個愉快的美好夜晚，警官們！”她一面拖走她的夥伴們一面喊。“別搞得太晚啦！”

Steve看著他們，壓抑不住開心的表情。

“賭十塊錢這些傢伙們準備去呼大麻，”Sam說。

“有點信心，Sam，”Steve說。“他們是好孩子。”

一陣拍擊聲讓Steve轉過頭來。

“我們是要走還是怎樣？”Lang含糊的聲音透過後座窗口傳出來。  
 

***這群青少年就是少年復仇者們啦！**  

 

 

 

  
 

“你對他們也太～溫和啦！”Sam第十次抱怨。

“我只是做我的工作，”Steve回嘴。他對Sam假笑了一下，這是他們幾星期以來第二次來到Fury的房子。

Sam呻吟，“對啦對啦，你只是在工作。你簡直太棒。可有時候，Rogers，吸毒者無法自控，而你得停止淌渾水。”

“他被栽贓的，他沒有跟那些人交易。”Steve反駁。

“無論如何，”Sam嘆氣。“注意不要因為你這種念頭讓你的屁屁挨槍。”

Steve做了個鬼臉。

他敲響Fury家的大門，不禁回想起舊日附近街坊都會到這裡串門子的時光。

Natasha打開門。“耶穌保佑，終於，”她尖銳地說。“我昨晚就打電話了，為什麼這麼久才來？”

Steve微笑著脫下警帽。“我們剛收到通知，就順道過來了。你有租客問題嗎？”

房子裡頗為整潔，只是整體有點不太搭配並且陳舊。

地板仍然會嘎吱作響，沙發就是那種古早時代的最基本的樣式，但Steve很高興這些日子以來沒有再增加其他嚴重的損壞。

“這兒看起來不錯，”他低聲說道，環顧四周。“至少就我現在看到的，還可以。”他微笑。

Natasha露齒假笑。“只要Clint哪天沒從樓梯滾下來他就會用釘槍順手修修。”

“嘿，”Clint Barton出現了，跛著腳。

Sam看著他 “發生什麼事了嗎？”

“哦，這個？”Clint喃喃道，“我從樓梯上摔下來。”

Steve和Sam無言瞪著他。

“怎樣，”Clint揮揮手。“你們又不在，有意見？”

Natasha交叉雙臂抱在胸前。“住在樓上那個撒旦女巫不肯搬走。她已經兩個月沒付租金了，然後該死的我趕不走她。拜託給她個通知還是什麼的都好。“

“而且只要去敲門她就會揮舞一個要命的煎鍋，”Barton補充道。

“好吧，”Steve嘆了口氣。“讓我們來搞定這個誤會。”  
 

 

 

 

   
“噢，天殺的！”Sam低咒，把冰袋壓在他的眉頭。肇事的罪魁禍首終於被戴上手銬，壓進巡邏警車後座。

“呃...這裡腫起來了，”Steve說，略帶不忍地看著他縮了一下，“沒錯，挺大的一個腫包。”

“呃，我家沒有阿司匹林，”Natasha說。“我可以去附近問問，看看誰有。”

“嘿，嗯，”Steve跳起來跟著她走。他注意到對街的活動。笑聲和噪音等等。很難忽略。 “我跟妳一起去吧。”

Natasha看著他挑起一邊眉毛，沒出聲逕自往前走。

Steve跟著她穿過馬路走到對面。

Murdock不在家，所以沒輒。當Natasha在Jones家的前廳出聲詢問時，Steve的視線越過門廊看著隔壁。

電動工具散落在長滿雜草的前院，說話聲伴隨歡快的笑聲撒落在空氣中。

America和Kate正坐在一張臨時的平台上，在一塊長長的木板上塗漆。

在她們身後，Billy拿著油漆滾輪站在一把梯子上，Teddy在底下扶著梯子保持穩定。

“嘿，伙計們，”Steve上身倚在分隔兩家的低矮金屬柵欄上。“正在努力工作，啊？”

“哦，狗屎，是金髮辣警！”America搖頭晃腦，然後用拿著油漆刷的那隻手對他揮了揮。

“噢！不！趕快跑吧，”Kate慢吞吞地說，頭也不抬。

Steve笑了。他抬頭看著這間老舊的房子。很顯然，大部分的木質牆板已經被剝去多數乾裂硬化的舊漆並且磨砂過。有些木板被換下，有些已經塗上新漆。

就在他打算詢問更多細節時，Bucky Barnes從房子後面走了出來，四條巨大的木板擱在他佈滿汗水的結實肩膀上。

Steve直起身體，尷尬地眨眼。

Barnes放下木頭，把它們豎立靠放在桌前，然後抬起頭，雙眼微瞇。

Steve嚥了嚥口水，注意到Barnes皮膚上的汗水突顯了他強壯的肩膀和碩大的二頭肌起伏的曲線。他穿著沾滿油漆的無袖背心，和泛白褪色的破舊牛仔褲。

Barnes拽著手套，視線往上看過來，Natasha剛好從Steve後面的門廊冒出來。

“噢，忙碌的小蜜蜂，”Natasha調侃。

“Romanov，”Barnes點頭致意。他把一綹黑髮塞回耳朵後面，然後對Steve打招呼。“Rogers”。

Steve點點頭，“嘿，Buck。”

“你覺得你來得及在街頭派對舉行時完成這一切？”Natasha說，靠在圍牆邊上。

“街頭派對？”Steve看著她眨了眨眼。

“冷靜點，Rogers，”她翻了翻眼睛。“我們會開始得很晚，保證不會佔用整個街道。”

“我是...”Steve想說什麼，但被Barnes把木板放在工作檯時上身鼓起的肌肉引走了注意力。

“...我什麼都沒說，你們本來就可以辦派對。”

“相當確定我們不需要許可，”Barnes頗有深意地說。

Steve舉起雙手做投降樣。“當然，當然。”

“哦，對了，Barnes，”Nat揮著手臂。“我們正在尋找阿司匹林。你有嗎？”

Barnes擰起眉頭，雙手叉在臀部上。“要幹嘛？”

Natasha歪了頭。“那個瘋婆子Mike McClaskey打了Wilson警官的頭。這是我們至少能做的。”

Barnes的眼睛只看著Steve。“嗯哼，好吧，我想我有一些，跟我來。”

Steve做了一般鄰居會做的事情，沿著兩家之間的區塊，從破舊的大門走進Barnes家的院子。Romanov則是直接翻過柵欄跳進來。當他跟著Barnes走進房子，她停步看著Steve。

“我留在這裡，留意這些猴子們，”她低聲說。

Steve跟著Barnes進入房子裡，對房子裡冷涼的空氣印象深刻。

“呃...所以你一直在裝修，嗯？”Steve問，跟著深色頭髮的男人走進這棟老建築的深處。鋸木碎屑幾乎覆蓋了每一個平面，地板是深灰色的，而不是古早時期有光澤的紅桃花心木。一間房門口掛著塑膠片。

Barnes沒回應，所以Steve只好繼續跟著他。他們來到客用洗手間，裡頭只有馬桶和洗手台。照藥櫃還沒掛上牆只是靠在牆壁旁的狀態判斷，這裏顯然也還在裝修中。

Barnes蹲在藥櫃前東翻西找，最後挖出一個小瓶子。

“我這兒只有泰林諾。可以嗎？”Barnes問，他的聲音低沈沙啞。他舉起小瓶子，Steve伸手去拿，手指擦過他帶繭的溫暖指腹。

“呃...嗯...”Steve發出模糊的聲響，舔了一下嘴唇。

Barnes審視他，把另一綹從耳後溜出來的髮絲撥開。

“你只是在巡邏，還是特地來找麻煩，警官？”Barnes問道，深沈的嗓音像鼓聲一樣敲擊著他的心。

“只是幫Natasha處理問題，”Steve回答。再次咬著他的嘴唇。

Barnes打量著他，仔細地，從頭頂到腳趾，然後露齒一笑。

“看來沒人比我更像原始人了不是嗎？。”

“說真的？”Steve回答。“我覺得你看起來很棒。”他眨了眨眼。“我的意思是，你知道的，很不錯，就是那樣。”

Barnes用門牙咬著他的下唇，似乎在考慮什麼。

“我們說好不會再做那件事的，Rogers，”他喃喃，然而他侵略性十足的眼神透漏出完全不同的訊息。

“做哪件事？”Steve低喃，心跳猛地加快。

Barnes突然出手推他，大手壓在Steve腹部，讓他的肌肉不由自主地收緊。當他的背部撞到牆上時，他悶哼了一聲。

“我是說真的，”Barnes對Steve的耳朵沉聲低吼，手滑向Steve的臀部。

“一次就夠了。”然後他拉開身體，留下喘不過氣的Steve無力靠在牆邊。

“ **明明不止一次** ！”Steve在他背後朝他怒喊。他抓緊掌心的藥瓶。但Barnes已經頭也不回地走了。

 

  
* * *

 

  
Steve咬牙悶哼，手臂彎曲，汗濕的臉龐滾落大滴的汗珠。

“你這是準備要弄壞什麼？”Sam俯身往下倒看著他。“你知道你在做臥推時需要一個健身夥伴幫忙看著吧。”

Steve吐氣，慢慢放下槓鈴。Sam在旁邊協助他，當Sam幫忙把槓鈴放回架子上時Steve終於能喘口氣。

“說真的，Steve，你要小心點，”Sam嘆氣。“為什麼你不管做啥都那麼拼命？”

Steve坐起身，他全身都濕透，身上穿的警察T卹完全被汗水浸濕。

“沒有為什麼，”Steve喘著粗氣，拿起毛巾擦臉。“ **沒有** 。”

Sam擺出跟他老媽一模一樣的抿嘴表情，給了Steve一個“你最好再繼續胡扯”的標準Wilson式不屑臉。

“我說...沒有為什麼，”Steve站了起來，感覺手臂和胸口陣陣疼痛。“只是想太多了，我猜。”

“是啦，”Sam說，看著Steve收拾他的東西。“當然。”  
 

 

* * *

 

  
“我們真的得這樣做嗎？”Steve嘆氣，幾週後，他和Sam坐在巡邏車裡看著眼前的整條街道，所有的物品都在日落時分剛剛放置上去。

“什麼？你覺得我們會不認真看待這件事嗎？你也聽到內線怎麼說了，這裡有秘密交易，就在今晚。”

Steve抬手刷過頭髮，把警帽推回頭頂。“好吧，但是這些孩子，他們不會在這裡做毒品交易的。”

“我知道，他們都是好孩子，巴拉巴拉巴拉，”Sam吐息。“但重點不是他們會不會交易。重點在誰是那個幕後黑手。”

Steve看著他的搭擋，“你真的認為Pierce有那麼蠢嗎？”

Sam哼了一聲，“那個邪惡的混蛋？這傢伙在這裡下了資本，我認為他不會輕易撤出這個老社區的。”

Steve點頭。Sam說的很有道理。

他看著一些當地人設置好舊的金屬桌，幫每個人發放紙盤和食物。

“嘿，至少這兒只有我們，”Sam說，他也在看。“至少不是Rumlow坐在這裡。”

哦！這可說到點子上了。

“對了，老兄，”Sam轉過頭看著Steve。“你怎麼拿到封鎖街頭的許可的？”他用拇指比了比街上的路障。

Steve聳聳肩。“這叫做維護城市治安的一點特權。”

Sam哼了一聲 “你這狡猾的老狗。”

他們在警車裡坐一會兒，看著人群慢慢聚集在夜晚的派對。這是一個感情很好的社區。當然，這裡的人都很貧困，缺乏任何形式的支持，但對Steve來說，這裡是家。這就是為什麼他選擇幫助並保護這裡。

“你覺得我們可以弄一兩隻熱狗來吃吃嗎？”Sam問。

“是啊，當然可以，”Steve哼哼，然後開了車門。他伸展腰背，把警帽放在座位上，這無濟於這一身的警察制服，但他能怎樣？畢竟他正在執勤。

他倆並肩穿過一大群享受夕陽餘暉的當地居民。

“嗨！Steve，”幾個女人從她們坐的白色塑膠草坪椅上親切地呼喚。Steve點了點頭。“女士們”。Robinson夫人對Steve揮手，同時挑逗地啜咬著吸管 - 相當確定吸管不是那樣用的。

“好傢伙，”Sam喃喃道，“每次都這樣。你到底是怎麼做到的？”

Steve聳聳肩，不予置評。

“條子？在派對上？當真？”一個十幾歲的男孩抱怨。

“嘿，聽著，”Barton說，揉揉孩子的耳朵。“這兩個沒問題。”

男孩只是皺起眉頭，低下頭一溜煙跑了。

“噢，這不是Rogers警官嘛？”來了一個熟悉的聲音。

“嗨，O’Donohue夫人，”Steve微笑著，上前擁抱他前面的老太太，並親熱地吻了吻臉頰。“妳好嗎？”

她努努嘴，“嗯，比之前好多了。”

“是的，有聽說這個突破性的發展，”Sam點了點頭。“對了，妳拿到保險給付了嗎？”

她向他搖了搖手，“沒有，嘖！他們永遠不會出現！”她嘶聲抱怨。“系統讓我們失望，警官”。

“嗯，”Steve抿嘴。“我會確保為妳處理這件事，女士，”他柔聲說。

“哦！好啦！別讓我糟糕的帳戶再煩惱你了！”她哼了一聲。“來！拿一些玉米，我們這裡還有甜瓜喔！”

“哇噢，真要命，”Sam興高采烈地說，“短肋排，我看到它們啦！”

Steve斜瞟了他的搭檔一眼。“我們還在執勤，記得嗎？”

“噢～對啦，沒錯， _掃興_ 先生，”Sam揶揄。“但短肋骨不會毀了我。老兄，這兒可清明得很。”他點了點自己的腦袋，露出白晃晃牙齒的微笑。Steve忍俊不住。

Steve對每個遞酒過來的人說不，但對新鮮水果和三明治欣然接受。

“老天啊，不過我想你一定能全部吃光，”Delaney夫人從她的朋友圈中抽身出來。

“大男孩有大胃口，”她的姐妹們隨即附和。

Steve差點被剛咬進嘴裡的三明治噎到，整個人瞬間都清醒了。

“呃姆，”滿嘴都是東西讓他只能發出意義不明的聲音。

“啊哈，放過他吧！妳們這些老巫婆，”Natasha插進來，拍了拍Steve的屁股。

他瞪大了眼睛驚恐地看著她。

她放肆大笑並且對他擠了擠眼。

音樂強力播送，人們開始在街上隨性搖擺，盡情享受。

“你確定你不喝酒嗎？”Billy Kaplan大聲說，一面啜著飲料，假裝自己已經是個成年人。

Steve揚起眉毛。“你確定你的年齡夠大了可以喝嗎？”

Billy倉促撤退，讓Steve能夠放鬆享受小點心，同時關注四周狀況。

最後，Sam回來了，興奮無比地鬼叫著。

“哦，這些肋骨！這些牛排！Rogers，你一定得弄一些來嚐嚐。”

Steve翻了下眼球然後默許。“很好，我去附近繞繞，檢查一下。你在這留心盯著點。”

Sam點了點頭。畢竟，他們還是得要留意周遭。

準確的線報十分難得，而逮著Pierce那幫蠢貨是Steve的首要任務。這個男人很長時間以來一直在販賣毒品，之前在這個區域一度流通旺盛，他不得不想辦法阻止。八個月的監獄絕對不夠，讓Steve怒不可遏的是 - 那個混蛋出獄了，準備用他那萬惡的芬太尼藥片來毒害更多生命。這裡的人們很難戒除這種止痛類藥片，除非他們發現自己摯愛親友的屍體堆積如山，就像待宰的鴨子一樣陷入死亡。

他跟著BBQ濃郁的烤肉香氣而行。

“哇，這些看起來真的很不錯，”他低聲說著，目瞪口呆地看著烤架上冒著煙氣的肉。

“哦，是嗎？”一個深沉粗糙的聲音回答道。

Steve抬頭，視線落進James Barnes淺色的灰藍眼瞳。

“ **哦**...呃...嗨...”Steve突然結巴。

Barnes盯著他，然後大力晃晃金屬鉗。“想來點罕見的？真正的好東西？”

Steve納悶這是否是某種奇怪的暗示，但那聽起來實在太愚蠢了，即使對他充滿期待的耳朵來說。

“當然，”他咬著唇瓣。“你有任何...嗯...三分熟的牛排嗎？”

Barnes嘀咕，然後把一塊頗大的牛排翻了個面。“這一塊。”

“對我來說看起來不錯，”Steve點了點頭，抓起一個新紙盤。

“你喜歡這種？ _又厚又熱_ 的？”Barnes喃喃。 **（譯者：為什麼我怎麼看都很有下流意味？）**

Steve嚥下口水，他的眼神不由自主地與Barnes相接。“嗯。”

Barnes邪惡地露齒一笑，把那塊牛排夾起來放在他身旁的砧板上。他把這一大塊巧妙地切割成為好入口的小塊，然後舀了一大堆到Steve的盤子上。

“你這混蛋，”Steve抱怨。“他媽的就只知道挑逗我，”他的聲音低到不能再低。

Barnes的嘴唇努起，而，天殺的，這表情能讓Steve的心臟就地融化。

“不知道你是什麼意思，警官。”

Steve只能對這傢伙皺皺眉頭然後轉身離開，暗自感激沒人聽到他倆之間的對話。  
 

 

* * *

 

  
他們猜測線報可能有誤，也許Pierce和他那幫人還沒有回來。

所以在接下來的一週裡，Steve讓自己的小隊隨時待命。他也無法確定這個當地毒梟首腦到底會不會把他那噁心、纏人的手鬆開放過這裡。

Steve應該持續提高警覺的，真他媽該死。

“所有單位注意，”他的無線電傳來訊息，“獲報207狀況，一位America Chavez被挾持。地址在Ellington682號第三室。被挾持女性身高五英尺十，拉丁美洲裔，深棕色捲髮，穿著紅白色T卹，淡藍色牛仔褲，白色運動鞋。”

Sam把車從停車位置裡倒出來，打開警笛和燈。

“懷疑主嫌是Alexander Pierce。五十歲，白種男性，灰白髮...”

“別有企圖的混蛋，”Sam咬牙切齒，對著方向盤咆哮。

他們加速疾駛過數個十字路口，速度快到擋風玻璃外的其他車燈只剩下模糊的流線。

“狗娘養的！”Steve狠狠摔下無線電。“我就知道那混蛋藏在某個地方。”

“但在Chavez老夫人的地方？那個女人有癡呆症。”

“正是如此，”Steve恨恨地說，懊悔自己沒有更加警惕。

他們減速駛進Ellington，馬上就遇到一群人。

“Steve！Steve！”Kate迎面衝過來，長長的黑髮亂成一團，她還穿著睡衣。“他們把她抓住了！America！你得做點什麼！”

“我們在這裡，我們會處理的，”Steve迅速下車，隨即開始部署他的屬下就定位。

“你的背心！”Sam大喊，把凱夫拉防彈背心往Steve頭上丟。

他立刻將防彈衣在身上穿好，同時分心注意街上越來越多的人群。

“各位！”他大聲喊道，“我們需要大家讓開，保持距離！嫌疑犯有武裝並且非常危險，會豪不猶豫對擋路的任何人開槍！”

“Sam，”Steve轉頭召喚他的搭檔，“去跟他那些來不及跑掉的親信套話。”

“得令，”Sam點頭，沿著黑暗的街道迅速跑走。

他們掌控了整個街區，人們被命令遠離。

“廢話連篇！”有人從人群中大喊。“想想辦法！”

Steve忍不住磨牙，持續與他的小隊溝通訊息，並在必要的時候回報控制中心。

他沿著Ellington街區外圍走去。

整個地方都被警方包圍，Pierce無處可逃。

“他媽的，”他哼了一聲。可憐的America。

他停下腳步，手叉在腰臀上，雙眼掃視整個區域。警車上閃爍的警示燈讓地方都亮晃晃的，但仍然有足夠的黑暗能遮掩一些爛事。

“他用她作人質，”一道深沈的嗓音在他身後響起。是Barnes，從他家的門廊走下階梯。他定定地看著Steve。“是嗎？”

Steve迅即點頭，並不是很想在這裡分享這方面的資訊。“希望如此。”

Barnes深深擰起眉頭，深到肯定有一道溝會永久留在眉心。

“或者她是 **擋箭牌** ？”他沉聲說。

Steve嘆了口氣。“是。該死的。”

Barnes怒哼一聲，掉頭走回房子。

Steve不知道事態是否能有轉機。天殺的，如果任何人 - 尤其是America - 受到傷害，他一輩子都無法原諒自己。

當Barnes像風一樣掠過他身邊，他眨眨眼。

“ **嘿** ！”Steve驚喊，注意到Barnes在人行道上橫衝直撞的方式，他肩膀上扛著一根鉛管。“嘿！Barnes！”

“如果你不打算採取任何行動，我會的，”Barnes咬牙說到。

“耶穌，去他媽的，”Steve怒道，對著男人穿著黑色T卹的頸後喊回去。“你不能進去那裡！這是警察的事。他會把你該死的蠢腦袋轟掉！”Steve在激動的情緒下瞳孔放大到整個眼睛幾乎是黑色的，他的聲音尖銳，怒火沸騰。

Barnes不受他的怒火影響。

“她只有十六歲，Rogers。”他的下顎緊繃。

Steve咬緊自己的下頜。“是的，我知道。但是，放你像那些野蠻的白痴在那裡亂碰亂撞有什麼幫助？”

Barnes瞪著他。然後不以為然地斜他一眼。“誰說我要從前門走？”

Steve目不轉睛地注視他。

“很好，”Steve說。“你在 _打什麼主意_ ？”  
 

 

 

 

  
“為Rogers隊長舉杯！”Billy的父親大叫，在Grady的酒吧裡舉杯。“敬他的英勇行為，從那些邪惡的爪牙中拯救了我們年輕的小妞America！”

一陣喧鬧的歡呼沸騰起來，Steve只想融化躲進座位的皺褶裡。

每個人都放下自己手上的酒，大聲鼓掌。

“噢別這樣，”Steve不好意思地說，舉起手來。“不是只有我，事情不全是那樣。”

“哈，來吧，Cap！”Sam大笑著用力拍打他的背脊。“你做得很好！”

“不，但是，”Steve縮了下身子，看向坐在酒吧另一頭的男人。“Barnes幫了忙。他做的很棒，他幫了大忙，如果不是他 - ”

“噢，現在，警官，”Barnes提高音量，邊笑著說。“別害羞，警察先生們第一次做了正確的好事。接受這個榮耀吧！”

他大喝一口啤酒，然後對Steve狡猾地眨了眨眼，讓Steve的臉龐衝上深濃的紅暈。  
 

 

 

 

  
“我知道你在 _搞什麼鬼_ ，”Steve稍後在男廁裡嘶聲抱怨。Barnes轉身，看著Steve卡下廁所門鎖。他只是挑起一邊眉毛。

“我做了什麼？”James Barnes聲音沙啞，他往後靠在洗手台邊，雙臂交叉抱在皮夾克下。

“你，”Steve氣沖沖地豎起一根手指指著他。“你做了所有的救援行動。你知道從那一邊胡同靠近。你也知道假門在哪。你才應該得到表揚。”

Barnes聳聳肩，“別擔心。Pierce的屁股會花很多時間待在重犯監獄，所以現在一切都很好。”

Steve停止前近，雙手握拳抵在他穿著制服褲的臀部上。Bucky懶洋洋地看著他。Steve皺眉質疑，“你這樣做，只是為了讓警察得到讚揚？還有讓我們得到什麼？在鄰里間更有存在感？讓人們更信任我們？”

Barnes聳聳肩。

Steve怒評。“這太荒謬了！”

“是嗎？”Barnes這次同時抬起兩邊眉頭。“這不會讓你們執勤更輕鬆嗎？”

Steve不高興地噘嘴，然後轉過身去。

“這不是與我執勤更輕鬆有關，這是關於有做事的人才該得到褒獎”。

他聽到Barnes移動。

“我會給你 **獎勵** 的，”那男人貼近，低沈的聲音在Steve身後隆隆作響。兩隻大手落在Steve滾圓的臀瓣，讓他倒抽一口氣，倏地迴身。

“你的屁股在制服褲子底下看起來不可思議的翹，”Barnes逼近。

Steve半心半意地掙扎，Barnes慢慢推著他，直到他的背抵在磁磚牆壁上。

“我以為你不再有興趣了？”Steve呼吸困難，困惑又慌亂。

Barnes再次聳肩，每隻手都伸出兩根手指扣緊Steve的腰帶。他把Steve扯近，Steve的傢伙興奮地抽搐。

“嗯，你現在是個 _英雄_ ，你知道，我真的沒法克制自己，”Barnes狡猾地邪笑，露出白森森的牙齒。“要去我的地方嗎？”

“哦，是的， ”Steve喘著粗氣，大腦在這誘人的提議下短路當機。  
 

 

 

 

  
“耶穌！”Steve喘息不止，他的聲線不知怎的更加深濃。“ **幹** 我，更用力。”

Bucky悶哼，把自己埋得更深，臀部顫抖。

“哦！ _操_ \- ”他呻吟著，看著Steve曲起臀部在他身下迎合的浪樣。“你被操嗨了是吧？嗯？用力是吧。”

“你才是那個等 - 等不及就在這該死的地板上做起來的那個人。我們甚至 - 甚至沒在地毯上。”Steve舔著唇瓣，拽住Bucky的臀肌。

“你喜歡這樣，不 - 不是嗎？”他笑得放肆，微腫的嘴唇濕潤誘人，胸膛起伏 - 那一對可稱作 _奶子_ 的胸脯足以令人魂為之銷，而Bucky就埋在那裡，猛力操弄那個幾年前住在他家對街的愚蠢小男孩 - 如今長大成為一個天殺的條子，地區巡警什麼的 - 就在這個該死的社區！

“你這自以為是的小怪胎，”Bucky喘著粗氣，俯身舔吻他。“你會擦傷。”

“嗯嗯 - ”Steve哼哼，抓撓著Bucky的屁股。“ 被你操的。”他把Bucky拉得更近。

Bucky盡情地吻下去，探舌深入，糾纏勾捲，然後他調整臀部，改變了角度，Steve喘氣 - 或 **尖叫** \- 隨便你怎麼說。

“啊操，”Steve低喘呻吟，仰頭往後。“你用那根鉛管把他給敲暈的樣子。 **哦** ！我的上帝。”

Bucky哼了一聲，因為他的傢伙在Steve裡面抽搐著。他現在很接近，但他還不想繳械投降，不是現在，時候未到啊！Barnes。

“你在開 - 開玩笑嗎？”Bucky呼吸沈重。“我都不知道你可以這樣戰鬥。跆拳道？”

“混合 - 嗯 - 混合武術，”Steve哽聲嗚咽，突然打了一個機靈。

“哦，你快到了，寶貝兒？”Bucky問道，橫插一隻手臂環抱著Steve的背脊。他爆發一陣密集戳刺，劇烈地進出身下的人。“是嗎？”

“是的，”Steve閉眼蹙眉，臉龐泛起粉色的紅潮，天殺的甜美極了。

“ _操_ 他媽的漂亮東西，”Bucky喘氣低咒，臀部擺動的更快，更強勁。“穿著你的緊身小制服，眨著那雙無辜的藍色大眼，為我敞開你那雙長腿，幹！”

“啊啊！”Steve腸道緊縮起來，突然的急劇擠壓讓Bucky看見星星，他猛地射了出來，強烈的快感幾乎讓他暫時失去意識。  
 

 

* * *

 

  
“嗨，Steve，”Marsden太太向他揮手，她丈夫就在旁邊。

Sam無奈地搖搖頭。

“終於來啦！”Natasha從自家門廊吆喝。她跑回房裡。Steve和Sam面面相覷。Natasha再次出現時，手中捧著一個白盒子。“Clint幫你們倆烤了一個蛋糕。巧克力覆盆子口味。”

“哦！讚啦！”Sam心花怒放地接過禮物。然後他暫停動作。“這不是賄賂，女士。”他咬字清晰、官腔官調地說。

Natasha咯咯笑出聲，“絕對不是，警官。只是跟好條子說聲謝謝，僅此而已。”

“只是這樣？”Sam小心翼翼地看著她。

她舉起一隻手掌。“我向老天發誓。”

他點了點頭，轉過身去，剛好看到Steve盯著街道對面。

“哦，Barnes家的房子看起來越來越好了，不是嗎？”Sam評價。

“嗯哼，”Steve一臉認真地對他眨了眨眼，“是啊，沒錯，咱們去打聲招呼，”金髮警官一副照Sam建議的樣子，舉步走下樓梯。

 

 

 

   
“你們的工作成果真是了不起，夥計們。”Steve讚賞 - 在他從America那兒獲得一個紮實的擁抱之後 - 這新的友好動作已經變成家常便飯。

這間房子看起來非常棒，嶄新的白色外牆和剛上過油漆的前門讓它整個煥然一新。

“很不錯，不是嗎？”Kate說，站在一旁。“我們快要完成後面，接下來就會做屋頂。”

Steve揚起眉毛。“很有野心。”他評論，然後仰頭望著屋頂，抬手遮住自己的眼睛免受午後的陽光刺傷。

“ _野心勃勃_ 是我的中間名，”一個熟悉的聲音插進來。

Steve咧嘴嘲笑Bucky Barnes。“我以為Buchanan才是？”

“  **Buchanan** ？！”在場所有的少年驚叫，而Bucky佯裝狂怒地看著Steve。

“看看你做了什麼好事！把我的形象都破壞了，”他對著那群大呼小叫的少年揮舞著手臂。

“對不起嘛，”Steve在人行道上蹭了蹭靴子。

Sam也在那裡，然而似乎被所有人給忘記了，他站在兩人中間來回掃視，手上還捧著蛋糕盒。Barnes傻笑的模樣，紅暈衝上Steve的臉頰...

“天上的聖主啊！”，他慢慢地呼出一口氣，眼睛睜的滾圓。

Steve轉過頭看著他的眼睛。

“等等，Sam，”他還沒說完，他的搭擋就開始狂笑。Steve皺起眉頭，當Sam笑個不停，越笑越誇張，就像他剛剛發現宇宙歷史上最愚蠢的敲敲門笑話，而Steve就是那個笑點。

當所有人都驚訝地瞪著他，Steve抬手摀住眼睛，喃喃道：“哦，真要命。”

  
 

  
**第一部 完**

 

**Author's Note:**

> 咳...本人不要臉地幫Rogers警官配了張圖～～  
> 


End file.
